Drakken Gets Amnesia
by nic2neko
Summary: What happens when Drakken suddenly gets amnesia and how does Shego react? Can she take it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dr. Drakken?" Shego uttered with a tone of concern in her voice as she waved a hand in front of the mad doctor's face. He seemed totally oblivious, his eyes seeming distant. She poked his shoulder trying to catch his attention. He turned and looked at her, his gaze appeared blank.

"Where am I?" He said softly in an almost child-like manner. She blinked confusingly at him.

"You don't know?" She asked. He shook his head, no, in response. "Dr. D, it's out lair…what's left of it anyways." Shego replied.

Earlier, a fight had broken out in the lair as Drakken once more tried to conquer the world. During all the madness, a beam had fallen on top of him that rendered him unconscious. Only moments ago, did he finally wake up.

"Dr. D? Is that me?" He asked pointing to himself. Shego's eyes widened realizing the situation at hand. Drakken had lost his memory.

"What's your name?" Asked Drakken with a smile.

"I'm Shego." She replied feeling awkward about having to practically introduce herself again to him. Chuckling he exclaimed, "Shego! That's a funny name!" She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. After all, he couldn't remember anything, and it wasn't his fault. Any other time though she would have blasted him with one of her plasma bolts.

Getting bored, Drakken got up and began to wander around the room. Noticing all the debris that was scattered all over the lair he pointed out, "What a mess! I bet your Mommy is going to be mad when she gets home." He said wagging his finger at Shego. She stared at him watching him kick aside a piece of rubble with his toe. Did amnesia revert him back to his childhood?

This was all that Kim Possible's fault! She thought to herself feeling the anger boiling inside of her. Drakken sighed, "I'm kinda bored."

"Um…why don't you go watch TV?" She suggested forcing herself to sound nicer than she felt. Right now all she wanted to do was give Kim Possible a good kick in the…

"Alright, but where's the TV?" Drakken asked.

"Oh! Down that hallway there!" She said pointing to a long corridor across the room. It lead to the living quarters of the lair, where the living room, kitchen, and bedrooms were located.

"Thank you." He said cheerily, turning to leave. Shego sighed. At least she would have time to herself to think for a while on how to get his memory back while he was busy watching TV.

Before he left the room, he turned back towards Shego and said in a sweet voice, "By the way, I think you're really pretty…uh…Shego!" Her heart skipped a beat, surprised at the words she heard come from his mouth. In all the years she worked for him, never did she hear him talk to her in such a tone. She almost wished that he had said that to her before he lost his memory. After all she was his side-kick and she did a lot for him, a compliment every now and then would have been nice.

"Thank you." She managed to say rubbing her fore-arm awkwardly. Drakken smiled and skipped away towards the living room leaving her alone in the wreckage that had once been the lab.

Not in the least wanting to clean it up she summoned the henchmen to take care of it for her. Deciding she needed a rest and a chance to think, she headed to her room. The one place where she could have some "me-time" as she preferred to call it. She opened the door, stepped inside, and threw herself on the bed, feeling exhausted. After a few minutes of lying there staring at the ceiling, she began to get fidgety, and picked up her laptop, flipping it open, and turning it on. She waited a few moments for the internet to load and then typed in, "Amnesia" on google. A thousand different results popped up. This irritated her, she only needed one answer not a hundred different explanations about amnesia. Finally, she found a link that directed her to the answer she had been looking for in the first place. She read,

_There are only a few simple solutions to getting rid of amnesia. The best solution is getting psychotherapy. _

She shook her head. "No, no. That won't work." She mumbled to herself as she continued down the page.

_Another is changing the diet, some foods can help keep your memories intact and prevent you from forgetting things._

She chuckled at that one. Drakken on a diet? Even though he remained at a reasonable weight, he could really pack it in, but she blamed that in partial due to his mother. She recalled once that he needed to eat a lot to be big and strong.

_My final suggestion is try to gently present ways for them to remember things that they have forgotten. Perhaps bring out an old photo album and ask if they can recall any of the faces shown to them. _

Shego sighed, that meant paying a visit to Mama Lipsky. She closed the browser and shut her laptop with a snap. She stared at the wall deep in thought. Maybe if she went into Drakken's room she could find something. He would never know and she figured in the end he would probably thank her for it once his memories returned. So, she got up from her bed and silently scampered to his room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She flipped on the light and looked around. She had seen his room only once before. He had a big round bed in the middle of the room surrounded by a green moat, which probably was filled with green water instead of acid.

She hopped across the moat and looked underneath his bed. She stuck her hand underneath and felt around for something. Her hand suddenly came upon something solid. She pulled it out and saw that it was an old shoe box. She opened the lid and carefully tossed it aside. Inside where a collection of comic books, possibly collectible. She groaned and put them back figuring looking at comic books weren't going to help him in the least.

She got up, hopping across the moat once more, and headed towards the closet. When she opened it she found that it was a tad bit smaller than she had expected. She pushed aside his clothes which mostly consisted of spare lab coats and black t-shirts. In the back she found old posters of 80s movies tacked up on the wall. Still not important. Her eyes fell upon some boxes stacked in a corner. She stared at them for a few seconds. "Maybe there's something in there." She muttered picking one up. She opened the lid and inside she found several thick old books, many of which were college textbooks and one called, "A Dummy's Guide to World Domination".

"Figures." Shego remarked quietly to herself with a smirk. She placed the box beside her on the floor and reached for another. She went through several more boxes before she finally reached the end. At the end of her search, she came up empty handed. Not a single picture in sight. She sighed in disgust and folded her arms, standing there for a moment before she put the boxes away and shut the closet door.

"And I thought I was bad." She mumbled leaving the room. Sure, she hated her past and didn't want much to do with her family, and she of all people wasn't in the least sentimental, but she had a few personal things that she took with her. Drakken didn't have anything, which she found a bit strange for him.

She went down to the lab and found that it was much cleaner then when she had left it. A henchman came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "I think you should have this. Found it near his desk." The man said handing her a piece of paper.

"Oh, thanks." She said with a small smile as the henchmen returned to work. She held the piece of paper up to her face and saw that it was the pictures her and Drakken had taken together in the photo booth during the "Moodulator incident".

"He kept these?" The memory of it had been disturbing to both of them and she figured he would have burned it or something. She folded it and put it in her pocket. Shego would only show him that if she got truly desperate. She leaned up against the wall, dismayed at the fact that she found nothing in the least to help Drakken regain his memories. Her thoughts drifted back to the Moodulator incident. How crazy she had acted over him. Then a thought occurred to her; she had been the one kissing him, he could have taken advantage of her at any time, but he didn't…why?

Suddenly, Drakken's voice called out to her bringing her back to reality. "Shego? I'm hungry." He told her. She forgot, he didn't remember how to cook now either.

"What do you say to McDonald's?" Shego asked, not wanting to cook at all. She hated cooking and the dishes that followed.

"What's that?" Drakken asked fidgeting nervously with his fingers. Wow, he really did lose his memories! Shego thought to herself. McDonald's was his favorite restaurant. Every time they went there he ordered the happy meal and every time she found herself being embarrassed when he began playing with the toys.

After about an hour or so they came home, this time the lab was entirely clean. "I'm tired." Drakken yawned. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about 10:30.

"Go to bed then." Shego suggested, eager to be rid of him.

At McDonald's she told him that he had amnesia. Needless to say, he didn't take that so well. He was very confused. He remembered some things, which mostly wasn't anything entirely important, and other things just seemed to be erased from his mind completely.

"Ok." She was surprised at how cooperative he was. Usually Drakken would have refused, stayed up late, and fallen asleep on the couch at 4:30 in the morning.

"My room is down the hall to right?" He asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, excited that he had remembered something.

He smiled glad to see her look happy. He was trying his best to remember things for her. For some reason that he couldn't quite begin to understand yet, was the weird feeling he had in his chest every time he looked at her. There was something about her that made him feel strange and he felt an impulse to act on it, but some part of him was holding back. He got the feeling that's what he always did. He wanted to act on whatever feeling he had now, but never did. It made him unhappy the longer he thought about it. Why did he hold back? Was it something that had happened to him in the past or something else? Drakken wasn't sure. Maybe…just maybe, he thought that he could try this once even though he wasn't certain about what he was doing. Something deep inside him told him it was right…

Suddenly, he pecked her on the cheek. "Night!" With that, he took off down the hallway and disappeared.

Shego stood there stunned at what had just happened. Drakken had just kissed her. He never did that. Well, he wasn't acting like himself. That's the only reason why. Once he got back to normal he would regret it, she would make sure of it. Why did he have to do that for? She thought for a second out-loud to herself, "Geez, Drakken seems to have more guts with amnesia than he does when he's normal…" She chuckled. "If you want to call being a mad scientist bent on world conquest normal." She shrugged it off and went to relax the rest of the evening watching her favorite program.

It was about midnight when Shego decided to go to bed herself. She quietly went to her room trying not to disturb Drakken. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up right now. She opened her bedroom door. She almost flipped on the lights but noticed something lying on the bed. She rolled her eyes. Commodore Puddles was always sneaking in her room and lying down on her bed. She hated the smell of dog and he would always give her such a hassle about moving. She looked closer in the dark room and saw that instead of Puddles, Drakken lying there. She wanted to scream. He was invading her space, how dare he! He looked so peaceful though, almost immediately her anger melted away when she watched him sleep with not a care in the world. The only problem now was, where was she supposed to sleep? "Well, if he's sleeping in my bed I'm going to go sleep in his." She whispered shutting the door and heading down the hall to his room. One night wouldn't hurt. Tomorrow she would tell him, right now she was too tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Shego slowly climbed in bed feeling awkward about this. Never did she imagine that she would be sleeping in his room. When she started to stretch out she noticed that his bed was really comfy! This wasn't so bad after all. The blankets smelled like him and for some reason that comforted her, and slowly she fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

She just couldn't take it anymore. 3 days past and Drakken still didn't make any improvements. It was like raising a child, and Shego didn't like kids to begin with. She only got her degree in child development to shut her brother, Hego, up.

"I'm sorry, Shego! I just can't do it!" Drakken apologized.

Shego had forced him to try to make a machine, any machine as long as it worked thinking that it would somehow restore some of his memories. She was growing tired of all this and she wanted him back to normal as soon as possible. However, the machine he had been trying to make blew up in both their faces. Not that she wasn't used to it, often whatever he was working on blew up, but this time was different. One of her hands lit up in annoyance. Drakken knew she was greatly displeased and out of nervousness he hurriedly began to pick up the ruble around them.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled under his breath. He bent down in front of Shego to pick up a piece of the failed invention at her feet and when he looked up for a brief second he saw her hand was glowing. He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Visions of past memories flashed through his brain nearly giving him a headache. He remembered all the encounters he and Shego had with this girl that matched Shego's highly advanced karate skills. Something about that girl he didn't know angered him and he wasn't sure why. Then another memory came to him pushing the other memory out of his mind instantly. The glowing hands reminded him of a time when Shego wasn't quite acting like herself. One minute she would be angry and the next she was crazy over him. Why was that? The memory wasn't quite clear, he felt that there was one piece of the puzzle missing. He searched the depths of his mind to find out what had her acting like that but nothing came. Did she actually like him? Was she trying to sort out her feelings when she got mad at him? He had a millions questions, but dared not ask, not with the mood Shego was currently in.

"What's wrong?" She asked, snapping him out of the trance. He shook his head and got up.

"Nothing." He replied looking away.

"You remembered something didn't you?" Shego asked, hoping he had. Not only for his sake, but for her as well. She missed hearing him tinker around in the lab with all kinds of different experiments, and as much as she hated to admit it, she even missed his gloating.

"Yes." Drakken answered, unable to lie.

"What did you remember?" She questioned further, sounding more excited than she had intended. He licked his lips nervously, unsure what he should tell her. His mind raced for a moment trying to decide the best course of action. Finally he settled on a response. It was now or never to ask her.

"I remembered this time you went from angry to sad to…um…" He searched for the right words, but it wasn't necessary, Shego knew what he meant.

"Oh." She sighed looking down at the ground, now feeling just as awkward as Drakken.

"I only remember glimpses of what happened. I'm so confused." Drakken said scratching his head in frustration.

"Just forget about it…no, don't but…" Poor choice of words she thought to herself.

"Just don't think about it!" She snapped, pushing past him wanting to be alone.

She disappeared into her room, not to be seen for the rest of the day. He felt terrible, but he couldn't control what he could remember or not. He had to find some way to make it up to her, but how? A little voice inside his head said to cook her a meal. Suddenly it clicked, her favorite meal was stuffed chicken breasts with a salad on the side. He ran off towards the kitchen and immediately began cooking. For some reason, he knew exactly what to do. It was like some kind of reflex kicked in. Maybe Shego was the one that was mistaken. It seemed that he was more of a chef than a mad scientist. In any case he was enjoying himself for the first time in three days.

About an hour later, a smell wafted through the halls of the lair, sneaking its way into Shego's bedroom. Her stomach growled loudly.

"What is that?" She muttered to herself as she got up from the bed, curious to see just what smelled so good. Her feet carried her over to the kitchen where Drakken had set up a couple of plates for the two of them.

"What's this?" Shego asked with a small, but confused smile.

"Dinner. I made it just for you." Drakken replied pulling out a chair.

"But…you…how?" How could he remember how to cook but not remember how to make a doomsday machine?

"The foods going to get cold you know." He reminded her.

"Oh…yea." She said eventually sitting in the chair. She looked down and saw her favorite dish.

"You didn't have to." She told him with a smile, picking up her fork.

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Thanks." She said digging in. Drakken completely forgot about his own meal and watched Shego eat. For once she didn't seem so uptight, she just seemed normal, and it was attractive.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked noticing he was staring at her.

"No. Sorry." He said looking away. She stared at her food for a moment remembering her attitude earlier, feeling a twinge of regret.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before." She said poking at her mashed potatoes.

"I guess I sort of owe you an explanation." She added. Drakken turned his attention away from his meal and listened quietly, not sure what to say.

"That memory you had happened about a year ago. I was under control of a device called a Moodulator. It controlled all my emotions." Drakken felt his heart sink. So his feelings for her wasn't mutual like he had hoped.

"So you understand that whatever emotions I felt that day weren't real right?" Shego asked placing her hand on top of his, sensing he was upset for some reason she couldn't comprehend.

"Yes, unfortunately." Drakken sighed, pulling his hand away.

"Excuse me. I'm suddenly not very hungry." He added, getting up from the table and exiting the room without another word leaving Shego to finish eating dinner alone.

He felt hurt and frustrated. Why did he have to go and remember that particular memory for? Everything that day just went from bad to worse and it was all his fault. He couldn't even remember why he lost his memories in the first place? Maybe it was better that he had lost them. The more he remembered the more pain returned with them, and this was by far the worst. How many other times had she rejected him in the past and how did he manage to deal with it? He wondered as he walked through the lab. He stopped for a moment and looked around. Perhaps working on world domination was his way of escaping it all.

He sat down at his work station and began fiddling with anything that was within reach. Maybe it would actually work this time? Slowly, he found his troubles started to fade away.

Shego came out of the kitchen about half an hour later. Her meal was great, she just wished she had someone to share it with…Drakken. She stopped dead in her tracks. Drakken was working on something! She ran over to him.

"Dr. D!" She gasped making him jump.

"Shego!" He yelled, nearly falling off his chair.

"What is it?" He asked straitening his goggles.

"Are you normal?"

"Um…I'm not sure how to reply to that."

"Well, you're working on something to take over the world right?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"No. Sorry to disappoint." He replied.

"Oh…" She sighed and walked away. She really wanted this all to be over. It felt like one long nightmare.

Drakken tried going back to working on whatever he had come up with, but could only think of Shego. She was so stressed out with him for not remembering. Why didn't she just quit or leave? He thought. It couldn't have been just because he paid her for being his sidekick. He tossed his tools aside in frustration deciding to retire to his room for the remainder of the night.

Shego did the same, but she didn't fall asleep. She just stared at the ceiling hoping for some kind of explanation for her feelings would arise. She didn't understand her feelings and it bothered her. She was usually closed off from anything that was remotely close to anything like love. But was that what she was feeling? Love…for Drakken?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Drakken and Shego barely said a word to one another. She knew that ignoring him wasn't going to help his memories return, but she just couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She was trying to figure things out about how she felt, but the fact that he had amnesia wasn't helping matters.

Drakken sat alone in the living room staring at the blank television screen. All he could think about was Shego. Did he always feel this way about her? He wondered. He had to because the feelings he had towards her were so strong. He sighed to himself as he twirled around the TV remote in his hand. Only a few moments ago he remembered all the times he was picked on and bullied. Even then, he thought, he was pathetic.

He shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "No wonder I turned evil…" Then another thought suddenly occurred to him. Why did Shego turn evil? Was she always that way or did something make her change? Did she tell him? He leaned backwards on the couch and shut his eyes for a moment. He was rather sleepy from the previous night. He didn't get any sleep and stayed most of the night in the lab trying to remember how to make a "doomsday" machine. It kept his mind off the situation at hand anyways for a brief time.

"Drakken?" He heard Shego's voice call to him from behind the couch. He got up and turned around to face her. She was looking down at the ground looking sort of sad, which is an emotion he thought he never saw from her.

"What is it Shego?" He asked.

"Um…" She suddenly found herself at a loss for words now.

"Oh, never mind." She grumbled in disgust at herself as she started to walk away. Drakken stood there confused for a moment, but ran after her and pulled her back.

"What?" He asked again. She looked up at him. His eyes were deep and serious. She also felt lost within them. For a long time, she couldn't bring herself to look away. He had never really looked at her quite like that before. She gulped, trying to remember what she came in there for.

"I wanted to see what you were up to." She said, knowing that wasn't it, but just said it anyway to break the silence between them.

"Oh. Nothing much." He replied. Shego looked down at her arm which he was still holding onto. He wasn't wearing his gloves today. In fact he wasn't wearing his lab coat either. He was just wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans.

"Shego?" He said bringing her back to reality.

"Mhm?" She said looking back at him. He finally let go of her arm and looked down at the floor.

"I've been thinking…if I was such a failure, then why did you stay?" He asked. That wasn't what she was expecting and she didn't even know how to answer.

"Well…the pay was good." She remarked trying to sound like her old self. Drakken flinched.

"You know, ever since I lost my memory you had plenty of chances to leave me, but you never did. It doesn't make sense. I'm not even paying you, yet you're still here. Shego, if you want to be somewhere else, you can go. I don't want to hold you back."

She was stunned by his words. "Are you firing me?" She asked taken aback.

"No, of course not. I remembered how much of a failure I was. It wasn't you, it was me. Everything I've ever done doesn't seem to work out right…" He said, holding back tears. Shego didn't know what to say. He seemed really distraught more than usual. Maybe getting amnesia was the biggest eye-opener Drakken ever had…or maybe he knew this all along, but just had a way of dealing with it better.

"I'm sorry." He added, sniffing a little. Shego lifted up his head with her hand, placing it gently on his cheek.

"I don't think you're a failure." She said softly. He turned his head away.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I'm sorry I even said anything now."

"No, I'm not." She assured him.

"At least your ideas and schemes are better than all the other villains. Look at Killigan for instance…" She began but Drakken cut her off.

"Who?"

"Uh never mind. The point is, that you're a better villain than all of them and you deserve to rule the world more." He smiled a bit.

"And you have me." She added with a smirk.

"Yea, as a side-kick." He blurted out. Instantly realizing what he just said, he turned a dark shade of violet. That wasn't the response Shego expected.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed.

"Forget it." Drakken said, feeling awkward. If he told her, she would get mad, and would most definitely leave him and he didn't want that. Without meaning to, he locked eyes with her. They stared into each other's eyes, entranced. He felt the urge to kiss her, to finally express how he felt about her without the use of words. He leaned towards her, but before his lips could reach her's there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Drewbie!" An all too familiar voice rung out from behind the front door.

"Oh no…" Shego gasped. It was Mama Lipsky.

"Who is that and why is she calling me Drewbie?" He asked Shego, noticing she looked surprised yet horrified at the same time. But before she even had a chance to answer Mama Lipsky flung open the doors and stepped inside.

"Come here and give your Mama a great big huggie! I missed you! You haven't called in a long time." She exclaimed pulling her son into a hug that practically crushed his ribs.

"Mother! We weren't expecting you." Drakken said, trying to pry himself away. He suddenly understood why Shego looked horrified.

"You can say that again." She mumbled folding her arms.

"Oh, hello Shego." Mama Lipsky said realizing she was there too.

"What have you been up to? Tell Mama all about it. Have you two," She pointed to Shego. "Gotten together yet?"

Shego blushed and coughed. "Uh…"

Drakken didn't know what to say, either way he was up the creak.

"No." He simply answered.

"I see. That's too bad because my boy is a real catch." She said with a wink at Shego, who forced a small smile.

"I brought you some cookies." She said handing him a pink box.

"Oh! Thank you!" He sniffed the air. They smelt so good.

"I'm going to go make some coffee. I'll be right back." She said walking away. Apparently, she seemed to know the lab better than he did.

"C'mon!" Shego said grabbing him by his arm and tugging him away.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding." She answered, pulling him into a small storage closet barely big enough for the both of them, just in the nick of time. She could hear Mama Lipsky calling for them outside.

"This will have to do."

"Um…this is kind of small." Drakken said feeling uncomfortable.

"I know, but once she gives up and leaves we can get out." She told him. Their bodies were pressed up against each other. He didn't recall ever being this close to her, but then again he had amnesia. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her again, but forced the thought out of his mind. How many other times had he wanted to kiss her?

Shego noticed that his breath was getting faster, he was nervous.

"You ok there Dr. D?" She asked.

"Yea…for the most part." He replied not looking at her.

"Is it hot in here?" She asked.

"No, just you." Drakken blurted out. He blushed again, he wanted to look down at his feet, but his eyes couldn't see past Shego's..…and he didn't want her to see him looking at those. Shego chuckled, kind of enjoying him looking nervous. Wanting to find an escape he backed up into a broom which fell and knocked him over the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. Shego placed a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"Sorry." He said rubbing his head. In the background they heard Mama Lipsky call out for them finally realizing they had both disappeared. They did their best to remain as quiet as possible, but it was hard. The longer they stayed in there, the longer Shego found it harder to keep a straight face. Drakken looked so awkward hiding in a small broom closet with her. She figured he had never been this close to a girl before, not like he remembered anyway.

She suddenly began to wonder what he kissed like and had he ever kissed anybody before? She wanted to ask him, but doubted that he would even remember at all. Not able to resist the urge anymore, she leaned in for a kiss. Drakken stopped being awkward for a moment and looked at Shego whose face was getting closer to his.

"Shego…what are you…" But before he could even finished his sentence, the door suddenly opened.

With a quick glance, Mama Lipsky shut the door, and said "I'm sorry." Drakken and Shego stood there staring at the door in confusion. Then the door opened again, his mother stood there, mouth agape, and eyes wide looking a bit shocked at the scene that had started to unfold.

"Drew?!" She gasped surprised to see him hiding inside a closet and with his "assistant".

"What are you two…" She had begun to ask. Drakken coughed and Shego stared at the ceiling, knowing that this must look so wrong.

"We were just looking for…the broom! We were looking for the broom." Drakken said trying to sound calm as he pulled out a broom from behind them. For a moment Mama Lipsky stared at them skeptically.

Then after a long silence she finally spoke, "Well, that's good because this place is just filthy." She grabbed Drakken by his arm and pulled him into the next room.

"You really should think about hiring a maid to keep up the place." She droned on.

"Oh, I will definitely think about it Mother." Drakken said, suddenly realizing why Shego wanted to run and hide from her in the first place.

"You know Mother, I have to get some work done for my…." He paused, trying to remember what he called his business in front of his Mom.

Shego mouthed, "Radio show." For a moment he started at her puzzled. Radio show? What an odd thing to come up with for an excuse. He thought.

"My radio show." He finished.

"Oh, I understand. I really have to head home anyways. I'll see you around Drewbie." She said pulling him into a tight hug and then left without another word.

Drakken and Shego let out a long sigh. He didn't quite know what to say after that. He kept on thinking back to when they were in the closet.

"So," Shego said breaking the tension. "I'm going to go watch some TV."

"Yea, I'm going to go have some of those cookies." Drakken said backing away towards the kitchen. "Ok. Save a couple for me." Shego said turning to the living room.

What was Shego about to do in the broom closet? He thought to himself as he shoved a cookie in his mouth. Was she going to kiss him?

In the living room, Shego felt like bashing her head against the wall. What was she thinking, nearly kissing Drakken back there? What had gotten over her lately?

Suddenly, Drakken came into the room. He handed her some cookies. "Here you go." He said with a cute smile. Cute? Was she really thinking that?

"Thanks." She said accepting them. He took a seat next to her.

"So, watching anything good?" He asked. Truth was, she just turned the television on for background noise. She wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Not really." She replied. Shego didn't even know what she was watching either.

"Oh. Mind if I take a look?" He asked.

"Not at all." She said handing him the remote and for a split second their fingers touched. Shego blushed and looked away. What was wrong with her?

"Thanks." He said flipping through the stations. He finally landed on one and started watching it as he munched on some cookies. After a while, and after the cookies were well digested, he fell asleep… on Shego's shoulder, but she didn't mind. She actually felt quite relaxed and enjoyed listening to him sleeping. He was so peaceful and didn't have to think of anything. It also gave her time to relax to for the most part.

Then, all of a sudden, he began to toss and turn. He nearly wacked Shego in the face. "Stop! Don't hurt her!" He called out. Shego shook him.

"Dr. D! Wake up!" She said, as she shook him till finally he woke up.

"Oh Shego…" He sighed hugging her. She blushed.

"What did you dream about?" She asked.

"That some girl with red hair was hurting you. It kept on happening in flashes." Shego sighed. The flashes, she thought, were visions of fights she had with Kim Possible.

"It's ok, Dr. D. I'm still here." She told him pushing away from his hug. He smiled sweetly at her, feeling relieved.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." He told her. She thought about his words. He sounded like he truly meant them.

"Really?" She asked, unable to believe it herself. No one had ever said that to her before. He nodded.

Drakken really was different from everybody else. Everybody that she had ever met either wanted her around because of her skillset or because she was just another pretty face. He was different. He really cared about her and for that she couldn't hold back her feelings towards him any longer. She could feel her heart exploding in her chest and suddenly, she kissed him. He was stunned for a moment and pulled away.

"Shego?" He gasped.

She blushed furiously, realizing now that she shouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry." She said biting her bottom lip.

"I shouldn't have done that. Not in your state." She added looking away. He picked up her hand gently, as if it were glass, then he kissed her. Shego sighed and kissed him back pulled him closer to her. She could feel all the tenseness in her body ease up in his arms. It truly felt like heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait. I've been very depressed lately and trying to figure everything out. I know this isn't my best writing, but I just wanted to get it out. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4

"Shego," Drakken whispered in her ear as they sat on the couch together entangled in each other's arms.

"I think I love you." He kissed her neck gently. She gasped softly, surprised at what she heard Drakken say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone she cared deeply for actually said those words to her, words she had never thought she would hear from anyone, especially Drakken. She stared over his shoulder blankly for a few moments. When nothing was said, Drakken began to think that perhaps he said the wrong thing.

"Shego, are you ok?" He asked pulling away from her. Right now her mind was flooding with thoughts and feelings that didn't really seem familiar to her at all. She had boyfriends here and there, but none of those relationships felt quite as serious as this. This was different somehow… She wanted to say she loved him back, but the words couldn't form in her mouth. She had never said that to anyone. Shego wasn't even sure if she ever said that to her brothers even.

"Shego?" Drakken asked again.

"Yea, I'm ok. I need some air. I'm going to go outside for a little while." She said getting up and leaving him alone on the couch. She needed sometime to decide what she truly felt and what to do about it.

"Um…ok." He said now feeling terrible and wondering if he did anything wrong. After all, Shego was the one that kissed him first. He felt some boundaries had been crossed on both their parts, but when they kissed everything felt lighter as though they both had been holding back these feelings for a long time. How long had he felt this way about her?

He got up and walked over towards the window and peered outside. He watched Shego walk along the beach below, kicking the sand as she went with her bare-feet. She took off her black and green boots and discarded them by the door.

The beach, any beach, was a place she could just lose herself in. She loved the sand and the waves crashing against the shore. She was grateful this lair had one for once. Usually if she needed to retreat she would go to her room, but sometimes she needed something more and now was one of those times. She plopped herself on the ground and stared at the empty ocean. For now she didn't want to think and didn't allow any thought to pass through her mind.

Drakken watched her, wanting to join her, but he knew she needed her alone-time. He really meant what he said. He did love her. He was so confused…suddenly, a memory came back to him. It was almost like a bolt of lightning had collided with his brain. He remembered the moment he first fell in love with Shego.

It was his first act as a super-villain. He went to a city called, Go-City, which he didn't find out till much later was named after a band of super-heroes of which Shego belonged. He infiltrated the Go-City University for a special kind of serum that would be a crucial part of his plan to take over the world, when the "Go-Team" appeared. While the henchmen fought her brothers, Shego fought him. He now remembered the fight very well.

"_Give that back!" She snarled at him. "No way!" He shouted back trying avoid her, but she grabbed his arm and twisted him around right into a nearby wall, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him. She had fallen on top of him, their faces inches apart. _

He remembered how his heart pounded as they rolled across the floor, fighting the other, and the words that were spoken.

"_I won't let you have that!" She yelled at him, her claws inches away from his face and the only thing stopping her was holding her wrists with every ounce of energy he had. _

"_Well, why not?" He asked. "I need it! I'll do more with it than those nerds ever could!" _

"_Like what?" She asked, curiously. Which was odd he thought, knowing that no hero would ever be interested in that._

"_As if I would tell you!" He shot back. _

"_Why?" He looked into her eyes and remembered how beautiful they looked, and how awkward he felt thinking this about a person that was supposed to be a hero. _

"_Because I'm evil and you're not!" He yelled, finally getting away from her grasp. Then without warning, he felt her claws tear at his flesh from behind and he fell against the wall, dropping the serum as he went._

_Before he blacked out he remembered her saying, "Not like I enjoy being good…I wish I could be something else." At this moment, he recognized a glint in her eyes that he was all too familiar with. A glint that meant she craved something else in life, something different._ _It was at this moment that he realized that they were meant to be more_. _So without a second thought he blurted out, "Join me then." With that he blacked out, and the rest was history…_

I guess it had been that long. He loved her from the beginning. Now he knew why his feelings were so strong to begin with. Everything was slowly beginning to come together now and he was starting to feel like his old self again. He watched Shego for a few more moments then deciding it would be best to leave her to her own thoughts, he disappeared into his lab. He would be there for her when she was ready…if she really wanted to be with him.

Clearing her mind hadn't quite worked out and her mind began to wander. She was trying to pin-point that exact time she fell for Drakken. This wasn't anything new, she figured out. There had been several times where she felt extremely attracted to him…like when he got angry or when he ranted about a plan, and the face he made when she picked on him. She sighed softly to herself. I guess maybe she always had a thing for him, but she never really put two and two together before.

Suddenly, a loud boom came from the lair disrupting her thoughts. She jumped up and ran inside. Drakken was in there. Was he ok? Her heart was pounding. "Drew!" She called out as she pushed through the doors. Shego saw smoke coming from the lab and ran towards it. "Drew!" She called out again, waiting for a response, but none came. Her eyes fell upon a limp figure in the corner and ran over to it. It was Drakken. "Oh no…" She gasped bending down beside him. His clothes were charred and covered in ashes. His hair was all disheveled and he was knocked unconscious.

"Drakken?" She shook him. He coughed and slowly opened his eyes. She sighed, grateful that he was fine.

"Are you ok?" She asked stroking his hair.

He blinked for a moment and said, "Yes! I feel great!" He exclaimed sitting up, holding her hands in his. Now she was confused. "

What? You just made something explode!" She pointed out.

"I know, but I remember. I remember everything. Shego, I'm back!" He told her. She smiled and hugged him.

"You should have done this a long time ago then." She remarked. He held her tight against him, not wanting to let go.

"I love you." Shego whispered in his ear. Drakken thought he never would hear that coming from her, but it sounded lovely. This time, it was his turn to kiss her. He pulled her into a kiss right there, not even caring that half his lab was blown up. Shego was all the mattered and all that ever will.

The end.


End file.
